


Winter

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [11]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Based very loosely on The Good Side, Drabble, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: It was almost becoming a pattern.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this knocking around in my head for a few weeks and wasn't sure what to do with it, but when I was listening to The Good Side, it made me think of the other side of the relationship, so that's this, I guess. This is a horrible run-on sentence.

It was almost becoming a pattern.

Every winter, he had to watch him drift away, into his own friends and away from him.

It always started subtle: they still hung out, seemed to have a good time when they were together. But then he would start showing up less and less, even when everyone knew where he was instead.

It was a pattern, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less.

He’d been so hopeful this time, too. It had almost seemed that they’d made it past this, that they were going to be there for each other forever.

But no.

He was out there, somewhere, never calling, hardly texting.

Maybe it was because he was scared to call, scared to reopen wounds, or some other poetic bullshit he’d spew if he were called out on it. 

Being cut off hurt so much. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong; he didn’t know what he was supposed to fix. 

He’d done everything he could have done, and yet here he was, tossed aside and forgotten. Again. 

It would be alright come spring. He’d come back, polite conversation would start back up, checking in on each other, catching up on what they’d missed. By summer, they’d be inseparable again. And so the cycle would continue. 

But winter would always come again. 

And winter is a time of death. 


End file.
